Poésie évasive
by eric clutter
Summary: La neige du dehors... Un brin de sentiments sous ce temps blanchâtre, qui est une bonne source d'inspiration pour un poème.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. **

_Poésie évasive_

Jemarchais discrètement en dehors du manoir. Sous ce temps si limpide qu'était la neige. Moi, l'humble serviteur à qui j'ai prêté sermon à sa majesté. Je promis de demeurer éternellement à ses côtés. La neige... Ce temps que j'affectionne autant me suggère ces quelques idées...

_Oz, prince de Vessalius_

_Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé de la mort_

_Blonds cheveux et regard printanier qui furent ma muse_

_M'inspira ces quelques vers que je clame haut et fort_

_Arborant un sourire qui vous emplit de bonheur_

_Mais qui trompe les esprits_

_Car, à travers on ne saisit pas toujours l'intense douleur_

_Que son altesse peine à dissimuler, ne voulant causer aucun ennui_

_Moi seul parvint, à saisir tout ce qui compose cet être_

_Ses humeurs, ce qui le caractérise, sans chercher à le connaître_

_Davantage, car je sais tout le concernant, depuis l'enfance_

_Je l'ai passée à le servir sans grande négligence_

_Que ma grande maladresse à laquelle il ne tint jamais rigueur_

_Ainsi, je suis maintenant une nouvelle lueur_

_Qui grandissait_

_Un nouvel homme dans cet univers ombragé, je devenais_

_Cheveux noirs style encre de seiche, ondulées_

_Vision dorée que même de nuit on peut observer_

_Je suis Raven ou plutôt Gilbert Nightray de mon vrai nom_

_Serviteur de sa majesté, à qui je ne dirais pas une fois non_

_Je ne pourrai me pardonner d'avoir attenté à sa vie_

_Qu'importe que j'ai été contrôlé, je m'en suis pris à lui_

_Je songe aux champs de blé quand je le vois_

_Même si l'eau est un meilleur qualificatif, cela va de soi_

_Si il devait être décrit ce serait comme un étang de calme "eau". Ces yeux lumineux sont comme le débit d'eau, qui se jettent dans le cœur de chacun ... Comme si ... On peut discerner à travers lui tout ce qu'il cherche à faire passer à travers nous._

_Ce n'est plus un rêve, je l'ai retrouvé_

_Je ne veux plus être séparé de ma tendre moitié_

_Mon cœur en milles morceaux avait éclaté_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais déboussolé_

_Pourtant, on me redonna espoir_

_Et me permettre de te revoir_

_Est tout ce que j'avais espéré_

_Qu'à nouveau je puisse t'aimer_

_Comme au premier jour où je t'ai vu_

_Un garçon dont le côté stoïque est la principale vertu_

_Oz, prince de Vessalius_

_Ta tendre voix et tes manières guillerettes dont j'abuse_

_M'offrent cette chaleur humaine et j'en suis rempli d'émoi_

_Quand je vois tes lèvres, je désire ne les avoir que pour moi._

_* Cela ne devait être que de simples mots. Je ne suis qu'un subalterne, je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de telles sentiments._ *

« Gilbert... »

Il se retourna aussitôt et vit une chose très troublante. Son tendre ami qui le regardait, son visage encore mouillé par les larmes qu'il avait du verser. Pourtant, il s'était adressé à lui avec ce sourire qu'il ne cessait jamais de montrer.

« Oz, je... M'as tu entendu ?

- Depuis le tout début. »

Nightray rougit de gêne et était également très inquiet.

_* Il sait tout ! J'aurais tant voulu garder jusque dans la tombe. Que va t-il faire ? Me rejeter, me renier ? *_

Le blond n'esquissa aucun geste. Gil avait fermé les yeux, attendant la sentence qui lui était réservé.

A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit une main affectueuse passer sur sa joue. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et constata que le sourire de son prince aux cheveux d'or était davantage plus chaleureux que d'habitude.

« Tu pensais chacune des paroles que tu as dites, n'est-ce pas ? »

_* !... Au point où j'en suis, autant être honnête avec mes sentiments. *_

Il se décida à répondre en employant un ton assuré qui ne trahira pas sa nervosité intérieur.

« C'est exact, Oz, prince de Vessalius, je suis depuis longtemps amoureux de vous, bien que je ne sois que votre valet. C'est pourquoi je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez répondre à... »

BONG ! Gilbert avait reçu un petit coup de poing de la part de son maître.

« Idiot ! Arrête d'être aussi formel !

- … Désolé, mais...

- Depuis quand as-tu réalisé que tu m'aimais ?

- … J'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdu, il y a dix ans. J'ai alors compris que je ne te considérais pas comme un ami, plutôt comme un... »

Le jeune blondinet le fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi aurait t'on du au paradis m'emmener ? J'ai l'amour sans y aller. »

Raven agrippa un bras de son prince et le blottit contre lui.

« Promet-moi juste une chose. De toujours m'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que « toujours » n'était rien.

- Quand c'est avec toi, je serais prêt à croire beaucoup de choses.

- Votre altesse, je vous jure que peu importe les tourments et les moments difficiles, je serais votre amant et ce, même à travers la mort.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Ce n'était pas de simples paroles, il s'agissait d'une promesse. Un engagement qui perdurera tel un long fleuve dont le lit se trouve à son terme, l'embouchure. Ce serment continuera d'exister même le jour où la vie finira par les quitter. Un lien indéfectible entre ceux hommes à qui l'existence a donné le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Celui de se rencontrer.


End file.
